


【魏白蒲】三人行

by all (Hi_Girl)



Category: all蒲
Genre: M/M, 魏白蒲
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Girl/pseuds/all
Summary: 白领一回到不行街，就听撒味说：“你绿了。”他不屑地撇嘴，说你这叫嫉妒，撒味却嘿嘿一笑，说：“我嫉妒你干嘛，嫉妒你三人行吗？”白领这下脸是真的绿了。
Relationships: 白领＆魏生/蒲
Kudos: 37





	【魏白蒲】三人行

白领一回到不行街，就听撒味说：“你绿了。”  
他不屑地撇嘴，说你这叫嫉妒，撒味却嘿嘿一笑，说：“我嫉妒你干嘛，嫉妒你三人行吗？”  
白领这下脸是真的绿了。

回到出租屋，他手抬起来刚要砸门，门却从里面被人拉开了。  
魏生冲他不耐烦地叫：“干嘛呀干嘛呀，你谁呀你！”  
好家伙，鸠占鹊巢，还理不直气也壮，真是可恶。白领咬牙给了他一拳头，再要打的时候，却听蓝领惊讶地喊：“你们在干嘛？”  
白领阴着脸抬头。  
蓝领疑惑地摸摸后颈。

“我全名蒲熠起。”  
原来的蓝领，现在的熠起，确确实实是同一个人，白领也确确实实如撒味所说的被绿了。  
“我就出差了三天，三天你就给我戴了一顶绿帽子！？”白领歇斯底里地吼。  
蒲熠起不明所以：“可我俩也不是那种关系啊，凭什么说我把你绿了？”  
白领被噎住了。

“就是说啊，你这一副原配打小三的架势是谁给你的自信？”  
魏生在后面得意地哼哼笑了。  
白领没有给他道歉，而是冲他冷笑一声，说：“那这是我和蓝领合租的房子没错吧。”  
“你是个外人，麻烦你出去。”

魏生耸耸肩，看上去全然不在意白领的挑衅，只是扬声说：“那我先走了啊，熠起，有空再一起搞卫生啊。”  
“好。”蒲熠起平静地目送他离开。  
白领冲过去把门用力地关上，锁好。

第二天。  
贾小鬼的两把刷子丢了，十分钟后就有人发现它们出现在撒味的店里。  
贾大撒和贾三刘抄起家伙就冲进了绝味男人。

蓝领瞪着眼睛一脸震惊：“我打我自己？”  
白领冷哼一声：“反正是撒都不行。”

吃过早饭，白领就拖着人回出租屋了，这一路听见了不少起哄的声音。  
“你俩到底有没有搞在一起？”  
白领表情严肃。  
蓝领说：“有啊，我们卫生一起搞的嘛。”  
白领翻了个白眼：“谐音梗是要扣钱的。”

蓝领说：“你要是扣我钱，我现在就去搞魏生！”  
白领一拍桌子：“你还说你没给我戴绿帽子！”  
蓝领冷静地说：“我俩又不是那种关系。”

好家伙，明明是他一直不松口，现如今还要怪我咯？！白领气得撸起袖子：“那今天我们就生米煮成熟饭！”  
蓝领抬眼把他一看，脸颊泛起可疑的红晕。

这时候，门被人敲响了。  
白领气急败坏跑去开门，就看见魏生穿得人模狗样，还没看清人就喊：“熠起，让我们一起为爱鼓掌吧！”  
“妈的，臭流氓！”白领一拳把人打了出去。

不行街上一天就打了两场架，新来的鸥小姐表示此处危险，躲在屋内一直没有开门。  
贾大撒长叹一声，感慨自己的单身岁月又多了一天。

当晚。  
魏生从窗户里爬进来了。白领震惊了，指着窗外说：“三楼啊，你怎么爬上来的？！”  
“为了搞熠起，我魏生就算赴汤蹈火也在所不惜，你有这个觉悟吗？！”

妈的，还挺感动。  
这次轮到蒲熠起把人轰了出去。

“说了是一起搞卫生，不是魏生搞熠起！”  
就为了这一点莫须有的男性尊严，耽误这一晚上的春宵一刻，你说值不值当？！  
魏生向白领发出了灵魂拷问。  
于是两个心怀鬼胎的男人终于握手言和。

妈妈，有人要搞我，还是两个人一起搞！  
蒲熠起拉开浴室门的那一刻，脸都吓白了。  
他看见了什么，他看见了两个冲着他狞笑的一米八零！

玩出事了！

就说了别乱搞什么吃醋考验，还搞什么三人行。  
该了吧。  
撒味翘着二郎腿，正坐在自己的店里大口吃榴莲，脚下踩着两节梯子，接起来的长度正好能上三楼。

“我觉得可以有，但没必要！”  
蒲熠起在被扒掉裤子之前，还试图纠正这个错误。  
两个人会把他搞坏的！

可魏生和白领都是不听劝的人。  
“既然可以有，那必不必要还得我们说了算！”  
“对！”

灯下。  
白领拍拍他的脸颊，哑着声说：“乖，再含一点。”  
含不动了，你这个衣冠禽兽！  
蓝领呜呜呜抱怨，因为嘴巴里塞得太满，说出来的全是囫囵话，只能羞愤地瞪他一眼。  
“咝——”  
谁知白领一下子兴致更高涨了，忍不住挺了一下，蓝领委屈地掉了一滴眼泪。  
白领却按捺不住地吼：  
“好了没，我快忍不住了！”

“快了快了。”  
魏生喘着粗气，一边动，一边说：“哎，下次咱们还一起搞啊，这挺爽的还。”  
他拔出来的时候，嘴巴里的那位也缴了械。

“嗯——”  
蒲熠起趴在他们二人中间，发出一声难耐而充满倦意的呻吟。

“休息会儿吧，再来一轮。”  
白领清脆的声线此刻却如同魔鬼的低吟。

蒲熠起第二天瘫在床上哭喊：“我再也不乱搞了！”


End file.
